


Christmas Eve

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, COVID Lockdown, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Neither James nor Sirius celebrate Christmas, but lockdown has made them want to try something new.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Christmas Eve

“It’s Christmas Eve, and this house is _not_ decorated,” James declared, banging a box on the table. 

Sirius looked up at him incredulously. “You don’t celebrate Christmas. _I_ don’t celebrate Christmas. Why would we decorate?" 

"Because I haven’t been out of the house in a sodding year and I’m going spare. I like shiny things. _You_ like shiny things.” James reached in the box and pulled out a tangled string of Christmas lights. “These are shiny things. I want them up so that we might both enjoy them." 

That was a pretty good reason if Sirius had ever heard one, so he shrugged and heaved himself to his feet. "Alright, cheers. How do we do this?" 

"Er,” James said, frowning at the string. There weren’t hooks. He’d sort of expected for there to be hooks since people had them along the outside of their houses. Maybe there were different ones for the outside of the house compared to indoors or on a tree. “We’ll figure it out." 

"You don’t know?" 

"We started this conversation by establishing that neither of us celebrate this buggering holiday,” James said, working on untangling the string. It was pretty difficult with the lights poking out in every direction, and he didn’t understand how it was tangled when all he’d done was take it out of the box it had come in and then put it in this bigger one to go with the fake tree and the round ball ornaments– red and gold, because they were sparkly too. 

“True. So we make a mess out of the lights, and then what?" 

"Then we get sloshed and wear fuzzy jumpers while we sing along to holiday songs." 

"Do we know any holiday songs?” Sirius asked. He didn’t feel like he did. 

“All I Want For Christmas Is You, duh." 

"Oh, yeah,” Sirius said, then laughed. He’d sort of forgotten that it was a Christmas song, despite the fact that it had the holiday’s name in the title and in the lyrics. “Do we have to be in the fuzzy jumpers while we’re decorating?" 

"Sort of feels like we should, doesn’t it?" 

"A bit, yeah." 

James gestured vaguely to their room. "In the closet." 

"Wow, news to me,” Sirius quipped automatically. “Do you have them tucked away somewhere I won’t see them, or can I actually find them?" 

"They’re in there in a box." 

"That’s not as descriptive as you might think,” Sirius called, walking to their room. 

James nodded, because that was fair. Since lockdown, they’d only been getting things from ordering them online. If he didn’t immediately have a place for them, they stayed in their box. They wanted their boxes out of the way, so they got shoved into the closet. “Should be the one on top!” He was pretty sure, at least. He waited a few seconds, then asked, “Did you find it?" 

"Yeah!” It took a little bit longer for Sirius to come back, but when he did, he was wearing a blue jumper that had a picture of a fuzzy black cat wrapped up in Christmas lights on it. 

James knew that there was a small pack at the hem to turn the lights on so they flashed. He set the Christmas lights down and walked up to Sirius– who frowned in confusion when James put his hands under the edge of his jumper but didn’t move. A little fumbling and a click later, and the lights came on. 

“Bloody brilliant,” Sirius said with a grin. “Switch you?” He held out the other jumper to him, then went over to the lights to keep untangling them when James took it. 


End file.
